Super Smash Bros One Collection
by Galdr
Summary: Well, this isn't your every day one shot collection. But it is. Please enjoy, and R & R.


Hello again. Fellow members of Fanfiction. I bring you good news. I will be able to update Blood ot the Pride. But, it'll have to be a rewrite, since my CD with all my information had been deleted for some reason. My other computer was retarded so I am forced to use the computer in my hallway. So everyone, bare with me.

Anyways, onto the Disclaimer and everything else that comes after it.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee or any of its characters. All rights reserved to Nintendo and to all whoever created the addictive game itself. I do own this Fic, so please no stealing it unless you have my permission to use it in any way. Thank you and please enjoy this Fic.

* * *

He was so tired of waiting for his red-head human to come out. He just wanted to help fight. That monster was going to kill him soon if he couldn't get in there. 

"Hey! I wanna fight, TOO!" screeched the angry tiny small Pokemon named Pichu, in Pokemon language, which nobody but the other Pokemon understood him. He stared at the door to which held the teleporters to the battle arenas. Poor Pichu only wanted to help.

"Dude. Chill out. He'll live for God's sake." came a voice familar coming to Pichu's ears. Pichu turned around and found his brother, Pikachu near him.

"What do you want!" he shouted, only trying to start something with his older brother. Pikachu shrugged and glared at the mad Pichu.

"You were yelling, so I only wanted to know what was wrong with you. Sheesh man. And don't start anything with me today. I'm not in the freakin mood." Pikachu said to him, preferably keeping the cursing to himself. "Roy'll be outta there. Maybe today wasn't a good day for him to fight Ganondorf. But he was challenged anyways. Just live with it. Also, you left your goggles in my room again. Here."

Pikachu handed Pichu his goggles, then turned away. Unfortuantely, he doesn't like being around his little brother when he was in his little temper-tantrums.

Pichu snatched the goggles and pouted as Pikachu left him alone. After the mouse Pokemon was far away enough, Pichu growled to himself and cursed himself out in Pokemon language. All he kept thinking about was Roy and his safety...

* * *

"How was he, Pikachu?" Marth asked as Pikachu as he came from the Battle Arena room.

Pikachu shook his head. "Not good. He doesn't want to listen to me today." As if Marth understood, which he did, said to him.

"I see..." Marth replied in a worried tone. Somehow, they had to call out Roy's match. Pichu liked having double battles with Roy, ever since the two met each other. Strange, how a half-dragon and a Pokemon could get along in such a short time. (with short time equals three months)

"Well. I also wanted to know something..." Pikachu said, while plopping himself on Marth's lap and putting on his lucky Irish-looking green hat. "What's that?" Marth asked, looking at Pikachu with one eyebrow up and the other down.

"How can you understand me?" he asked in a said like statement. Marth sighed at this.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." the blue haired prince replied. When he noticed Pikachu's half pouty face, he went on further in his explanation.

"To make a long story short, I'm guessing it's because of my own powers are coexisting with yours, and they're combined with each other while we are near each other."

To Pikachu, Marth's explanation seemed really more confusing than when Red version was finally completed and sold to America. Or, whaterver universe that was in for him.

"You know. That seemed to not make that much sense to me at all, and I'm sure you know that more than I do." the mouse Pokemon frowned and glanced up to Marth with a confusing face and mixed emotions.

"Yeah, I know. But we have more things important to worry about than that apparent subject." Marth said, while picking up Pikachu off his lap, placing him to the ground, and then finally standing on his own.

"Let's go find Mario or the Master Hand, shall we?"

"Alright." Pikachu replied, while following Marth around the Mansion to find either Mario or Master Hand.

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the Hyrule Temple stage, there many items scattered about. Roy had hidden from Ganondorf, while trying to recover from a few injuries and bruises he received from the brute. He was on top of the highest point in the stage arena. His only guess was that Ganondorf was recovering with some items that were lying around.

"This isn't good..." Pichu's worried voice came about, as he looked up on the monitor screen, his focus fully on Roy. Nobody else was paying any attention to the small mouse or to the screen. Actually, nobody was even around to watch the fight. Like it was just for fun...

Roy stood up finally and scanned the area for the evil wizard. He didn't see him at all so he jumped down for the platform and onto the steeped platform below him. He landed on his right foot placidly, then rescanned his area for Ganondorf again. Still nothing...

"This may take me awhile..." Roy said to himself while he kept walking forward, making sure he looked out for motion sensor bombs that may have been implanted nearby, and also for loose Bob-Ombs that might pop out of nowhere and annhilate him.

Suddenly, Ganondorf popped up from behind the small broken pillar-like wall and attacked Roy. He used Warlock Kick and the poor red-head teen was smashed to the ground with dark flames engulfing his body. Roy cried in pain, as Ganondorf continued to smush him down to the dirt with his heavy, heavy boot.

"That was _CHEAP_!" Pichu yelled in another angry rage. He simply wanted to murder Ganondorf now.

"Is that all you can afford to do, boy?" Ganondorf spoke to him in an evil type of voice, slightly mocking the poor teen.

Roy gripped his sword's pommel and then struck at Ganondorf's feet, causing him to fall forward and off of him.

"Unfortunately not, Ganon. I have more tricks up my sleeve that you possibly couldn't count, even if your life depended on it." Roy stood finally, brushing off the dust and small rocks off of his body. "And now, I'll welcome you to the World of Pain!"

With that, Roy began to glow a bright red color, that then turned into an orange color. Ganondorf watched in horror, as he saw the young teen building up tremendous power. He began to stand up, but noticed his end of the cape was trapped under Roy's right foot. He wasn't going anywhere for a long while.

"Yay! Go get em, Roy! YAY!" Pichu cheered as he saw that Roy was building up more power as the clock kept ticking.

Ganon thought quickly. Then, he began to glow a dark purple and black. His aura began to shine the same colors. What he didn't know is that the combination of his power and the young red-head's were fusing together. Which could lead to a miserable ending...

Roy's body was seemingly on fire, burning really hot and seemed to incinerate anything that came too close. His sword was glowing, and his pupils in his were shrinking with every second that he held in this power. Finally, he was glowing a bright white color that would blind anyone that was in fair distance.

_"**Yeeaaahhh!**"_ Roy let it rip and unleashed his Flare Blade technique and sent poor Ganondorf flying off the screen. Then out of nowhere, a voice boomed.

"And the Winner Is: **ROY!**"

The half-dragon smiled to himself and then sheathed his sword. It would take awhile for his eyes to return to normal, so he faced the screen.

"Hey Pichu! If you're watching this, I'll do this for you!" Roy waved and then started shimming. He continued to shimmy until the teleporter took him away.

Outside of the Stages, Pichu was cracking up laughing on the floor. He was laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. One teleporter came back, with an injured Ganondorf, and then Dr. Mario coming to his side.

"Let's-a go to-a the infirmary, shall-a we?" he urged the wounded wizard to follow him to prevent any other outside fighting from occuring. The next teleporter was the victorious Roy, who stepped out of it and continued to do his victory dancing, which was shimming. He stopped when he saw Pichu on the floor, next to the door where fighters are selected to go into before they fight, laughing like a crazy rat that went high on some swish cheese.

"Are you okay, buddy?" the auburn teen asked his little friend, who immediately stopped laughing, rolled over to his side, and getting up to pounce the red-head.

"Roy! You're ALIVE!" Pichu cried, being sarcastic in a little bit. He did what he was ready to do when Roy usually comes back from alone fights: Pounce him.

"Yeah. Didn't you see me do a shimmy dance for you?" Roy looked at Pichu very puzzled-like, hoping that he did.

"Of course I did!" Pichu said, then pounced him really hard. It was so hard, that it knocked Roy to the ground. "Oh gods... Pichu, I'm too sore for that..." Roy half winced while he felt that he was whacked by a megaton piece of steel. "But I'm glad you're feeling better than this morning when I was chosen to fight Ganon alone."

"Sorry..." Pichu got up and off Roy, then helped him to his feet. "How about you go rest in your bed? I'll just go train myself..." Pichu stated, even though he knew in his mind that a bed and a shower was all Roy was probably thinking about.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Boy, I could sure use a shower and a nap by now." Roy replied, while yawning sleepily. Yep, Pichu was right. It was like a daily routine for the teenage hybrid. Then, his stomach growled. "Heh, and maybe something to eat, too." he smiled while walking towards the male side of the dorms in the Mansion.

* * *

"Are you _SURE_ the match is over? Already?" 

Marth looked at Master Hand with a confused look, with Pikachu scowling at it. Unfortunately, Pikachu was thinking more about his brother's behavior than some stinkin hand that is in control of everything.

"Marth, for the last time. The match IS over. Your companion was victorious. If you want proof, I could show you. It was done about ten mintues ago!" the Master Hand boomed.

_'Looks like he isn't in any good mood either...' _Pikachu thought to himself.

"Alright. If you say so, then... I'll just leave..." Marth said in a sadly tone, while turning around to leave. Pikachu followed behind him, half zoned out.

Master Hand sighed (which I don't think it can since it doesn't have a face...) with relief. It was left alone at last. Being pestered by Marth was one of the annoying moments of its life.

"Are you_ CERTAIN_ and positive that the match was over?" Marth reappeared from nowhere, re-asking his question from earlier. Master Hand fumed then shouted loudly.

"MARTH IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM ME, I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED!" it boomed louder than before. This startled Marth, half-way through when it was finished and the blue-haired swordsman leapt out of Master Hand's office with one leapfrog jump.

Pikachu was in the corridor by himself. He didn't notice Marth was gone up until he reached the last step that lead up to Master Hand's office. He twitched his ears for any sound, but nothing really happened at the moment.

After a few moments of nothing really happening, Pikachu sighed and sat down, took off his hat, and looked around for something to do. He was getting bored, just waiting for Marth to come back somewhere. Soon, he heard footsteps. And lasers. Wait, lasers? Since when did the Mansion have lasers equipped? Besides the Ray Gun and Super Scope?

Pikachu stood to his small feet and peaked up at the corridor stairs.

"PIKA CHU!" he yelled at nobody in particular. Just then, Marth yelled: "Pikachu! _RUN_!"

With that, Pikachu was startled, and ran away from the stairs. He ran very far away, and soon Marth caught up with him. Pikachu glanced up at the blue-haired man.

"What the _hell _did you DO?" he half-yelled.

"All I did was _ASK_ a question! And then he yelled! And then..." Marth was cut off by Fighting Wire Frames shooting Laser Guns, the enhanced version of the Ray Gun, somehow, at the running duo.

"Ah! We're like _DEAD_!" Pikachu's eyes widened. He managed to dodge a pink blast aiming at him. It got too close to his fur, and he ran faster to top the speed. "Hey! Wait up!" Marth called, running faster to catch up to him. Today was just not a good day for anyone. Especially for the Master Hand.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN MEWTWO TRYING TO CLONE ME IN THE FIRST MOVIE OF POKEMON!" Pikachu cried very loudly. Soon, all the Smashers noticed the duo running out of the Smash Mansion in a hurry, then followed behind them, an angry mob of Fighting Wire Frames armed with Laser Guns.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Mewtwo was in a bath tub, massaging himself to relief. He then focused his powers on a rubber duckie verison of Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pichu, then used Psychic to blow them up. He then laughed mentally in his mind, knowing that he had another plan to cause harvoc on the miserable trio.

The End.

* * *

So. How was that one-shot? I know it wasn't the best, but at least... I did something. If I can't do BoP, then I'll just make one-shots of it. (smiles) Anyways, please review and tell me if I messed up anywhere, so next time, I won't make that same mistake again. 

Also, I send special thanks to these authors for giving me ideas: Nintendo Nut1, SwordOfBlackRoses, Phoenix Neo, Turquoise Lunarian, P.J. Williams, Duderino, and to my favorite authors, xan-vallen. I dedicate this fic to them and to any other SSBM author and lover. Everyone is welcome in my heart as a fanfiction writer. Please keep up the good work.


End file.
